


where the avengers always forget tony used to make weapons

by wholockian1996



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, tony can shoot, tony underestimated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian1996/pseuds/wholockian1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot about tony being really good at shooting a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the avengers always forget tony used to make weapons

"Sir, there seems to be armed people entering the building" the robot butler said almost sounding concerned

"Fuck" replies tony sharply  
It was just tony and Natasha in the tower and tony didn't have his suit because it was being repaired in the lab.

While simutanisly grabbing guns, knives and her widow bites from seemingly nowhere she was what could only be swearing in Russian.

"Tony when we encounter the enemy stay behind me because without your suit you’re useless."

Totally ignoring what she said he was thinking. tony was trying to remember where his nearest gun was stashed upon remembering there was one in the rice at the back of the cupboard he rushed to it while Natasha yelled at him to come back.

When he arrived back he was holding a hand gun.

"Where the hell did you get that" yelled Natasha questionably

"It was in the rice" returned smiling manically

"um why do you have a gun in the rice because I know it not one of mine."

"You do remember that I was a WEAPON manufacture before I was ironman. So of course I have guns hidden and before you ask I do know how to Ulysses it."

"Fine, whatever. Just don't get yourself killed or pepper will murder me."

"Yes Ma'am" replied tony mockingly

"Tony I'm serious"

"Yes I know you are"  
Just them the first man exited the stairwell but tony shot him between the eyes without even looking before he could fire a single bullet.

"Told you I could shoot" tony said smugly before he and widow began fighting the men that had just started flowing out of the stairwell walking past their dead comrade with even sparing his body a glance. During the battle tony managed to shoot another seven men between the eyes like the first barley even looking at them. Natasha killed the rest of the men. When the walls and floor were splatted with their attackers blood and their bodies littered the floor, Natasha and tony lowered their weapons and there posture relaxed slightly but still on edge. For a few minutes the just stood in silence but that silence was broken by the ding of the elevator which Clint and Steve rushed out of.

"What happened? Jarvis alerted us that someone was attacking the tower so we rushed back as fast as possible." Steve said quickly

"It was nothing we couldn't handle" replied tony offhandedly

"You mean Natasha?" Questioned Clint

"No he means us. Seven of the bodies on the floor were put there by tony." Stated Natasha

Clint and Steve looked dumbfounded, they couldn't believe tony had managed to kill seven trained killers

"Does everyone forget I use to make weapons for a living" tony mutters


End file.
